


Celebration (vid, multisource)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Multi-Fandom, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Music, Music Videos - Freeform, Pop Culture, Pop Divas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it makes you feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration (vid, multisource)

Song: "Celebration" by Madonna (Benny Benassi remix)  
Source: 100+ music videos! *collapses*

If it makes you feel good.

Download: [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/diva_final.mp4) [mp4, watch with VLC player]  
OR watch streaming version here:

Notes: Premiered in Club Vivid for VividCon 2014. Complete source list is forthcoming -- I didn't have time to finish compiling it before lots of con happened, and it is HUGE. Some thoughts on the concept and making of the vid might be included. I have complicated pop diva feelings! Thanks to kuwdora for everything.


End file.
